TE RECUERDO, TE AMO
by saranya.x
Summary: BIG/FINAL ALTERNATIVO - Kang Kyung Joon termina inevitablemente enamorado de la profesora Gil Da Ran, pero con el terrible equívoco de que lo hace estando atrapado en el cuerpo de su hermano, Seo Yoon Jae, quien también la ama. ¿Milagro o maldición del destino?


**TE RECUERDO, TE AMO**

**DISCLAIMER**: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Hong Jung Eun, Hong Mi Ran y la cadena KBS2.

**Clasificación**: M. (Por si las moscas) – Para mayores de 18 años, no respondo por daños y perjuicios.

**Sumario**: BIG/FINAL ALTERNATIVO - Kang Kyung Joon termina inevitablemente enamorado de la profesora Gil Da Ran, pero con el terrible equívoco de que lo hace estando atrapado en el cuerpo de su hermano, Seo Yoon Jae, quien también la ama. ¿Milagro o maldición del destino?

* * *

**TE RECUERDO, TE AMO**

Ese beso los dejó estremecidos. No era fácil tener las manos unidas, caminar así ahora por la calle hacia la casa, tratando de olvidar lo que había sido el contacto entre sus bocas, ese breve momento en que sus lenguas se habían rozado.

Había sido un beso apasionado, pero tímido al mismo tiempo, y ante ellos se abrían unas posibilidades que desconocían, que les intrigaban, que les hacían dudar. Ante ese contacto que había sido tan eléctrico, no podían imaginar lo que sería llegar más allá. Y lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser.

Pero atravesaron el umbral de la puerta, aún tomados de las manos, se temían que habían olvidado muchas cosas con tal de vivir con intensidad ese breve momento… realmente no estaban casados, Gil Da Ran estaba era con ese otro hombre que tenía el espíritu dormido, Yoon Jae quien quizá en ese momento les estuviera observando en la distancia.

El cuerpo que usaba Kang Kyung Joon no era el suyo, era el de esa otra persona, ¿cómo podría usarlo aunque la tentación fuera tan fuerte, para disfrutar de ese cálido cuerpo femenino que estaba a su lado? Era él. Pero al mismo tiempo era el cuerpo de su rival, si la amaba con ese cuerpo, ¿no era como si ella lo engañara con él mismo?

Sonrió con sorna y la acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación, aún tomados de las manos.

Se miraron un instante, sabiendo que por esa noche la separación era necesaria, era lo más seguro para ellos, para no hundirse más en el abismo de confusión en el que ya estaban.

Su única certeza era que se amaban, ¿bastaba acaso?

Gil Da Ran sabía que era la más madura entre ambos, ¿por qué actuaba entonces como una adolescente, como una niña frente a ese hombre que por su edad consideraba casi un niño?

No quería soltarlo de la mano, quería retenerlo allí, para ella, por siempre, en el cuerpo que fuera, en ese cascaron evidentemente varonil, en el suyo original de jovencito que realmente le correspondía, o en un robot si era necesario, pero era a él al que quería.

Se miraron peligrosamente los labios, muy cerca.

Era inevitable, para ambos, a pesar del raciocinio de cada uno que ya no existía, y se fundieron en un abrazo, en un toque frenético de sus mejillas, de caricias sobre sus cabellos, de roces de labios lentos que se fueron profundizando.

Casi sin darse cuenta, sin reconocer de quién había sido la iniciativa, abrieron la puerta de la habitación y cayeron sobre la cama.

Era una locura, cierto. Eran un Kang Kyung Joon y una Gil Da Ran locos, completamente irreflexivos, y se lo reconocían a sí mismos en medio de ese frenesí innato, dada su falta de experiencia; pero se sabían efímeros el uno para el otro, y ansiaban generar recuerdos, algo a lo que aferrarse cuando estar lejos fuera inevitable.

Se perdieron el uno en el otro, se desnudaron, se tocaron, se fusionaron en una pasión que ambos reconocían como nueva, intensa, quizá cósmica.

Algún propósito misterioso los había llevado hasta ese momento, a ella a perder la virginidad con el hombre que amaba pero que estaba en el cuerpo de otro, a él a vivir la paradoja de que a pesar de lo que acababa de pasar, su verdadero cuerpo seguía virgen, allí solitario y quieto en esa cama de hospital, mientras acababa de sentir la experiencia más profunda y significativa de toda su existencia.

La abrazó en el silencio de la habitación y la acercó a su cuerpo, así a oscuras, eran auténticamente ellos y el fantasma de Yoon Jae se disipaba como una bruma. Le susurró mil veces "Te amo", mientras ella se aferraba a él pidiéndole a Dios que no les llegara el sueño, pero fue inevitable y cada uno cerró los ojos perdiéndose en quimeras profundas e imposibles, a aquellas sabían nunca tendrían lugar.

La ilusión de retenerse el uno al otro, como en ese momento único.

* * *

Únicamente había vuelto a hacer el amor la noche antes de que él se marchara a Alemania. Fue intenso y triste al tiempo, placer, lágrimas, parecían que con ellos estaban indefectiblemente relacionados el uno con las otras, porque se enfrentaban a la posibilidad del olvido.

GIl Da Ran, enfrentada a la soledad de ese pequeño pueblo, no se arrepentía de haber cedido a ese impulso, lo había amado de una manera completa e íntegra, con absoluta sinceridad, y había valido la pena.

Al principio había prevalecido el miedo, ¿retornaría sanos y salvos a sus cuerpos? Ella oraba por ambos, pues de alguna manera, ellos hacían parte de un todo genético y espiritual indisoluble, que le había llevado el uno al otro a ese encuentro trágico cuando se produjo el accidente. Eran hermanos, que compartían información genética idéntica, y ambos eran parte de ella, como un milagro misterios que nunca podría comprender.

Finalmente recibió la llamada esperada, el día más trágico y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Temblando contestó el teléfono de ese número desconocido, pero tenía la certeza de que esa era la llamada que le aclararía toda la incertidumbre de los últimos dos meses.

—Hola… —Era la voz de Kang Kyung Joon, indudablemente desde su cuerpo original, la voz joven y vibrante que le había conocido en las aulas de la escuela, aunque un poco transida, quizá… ¿por el dolor? —Gil Da Ran, ¿has estado bien este tiempo? —comenzó él, ansioso.

—Bien —contestó ella con un suspiro profundo casi ahogado, deseando saber pero temiendo hacerlo, aliviada porque reconocía que el olvido no se había cernido sobre él, separándoles.

—Te recuerdo, te amo —continúo él, parecía que había lágrimas en su voz.

—También te recuerdo, te amo —además te ansió, pensó ella pero no lo dijo, llena de lágrimas.

—El cuerpo de Yoon Jae no despertó —continúo él. —Esperamos y esperamos, no permití que los médicos dispusieran de su cuerpo hasta que perdí la esperanza, quizá su espíritu solo lo estuvo aquí el tiempo suficiente para mantener vivo mi cuerpo mientras yo retornaba a él, y cuando lo hice, voló lejos, se marchó. No quiso conocerme…. Su cuerpo volvió a estar muerto como cuando sufrimos el accidente, no hubo nada que lo hiciera retornar, quizá si hubieras estado aquí, él…

Ella lloró en silencio. No podía decir nada, Seo Yoon Jae sin saberlo, de manera inconsciente o quizá sabiéndolo únicamente su espíritu, había salvado a su hermano de ahogarse, y le había legado también a la mujer que amaba, retribuyéndole de extraña forma el haberle salvado la vida antes. Se llenó de la certeza de que esa respuesta que habría recibido si se hubieran encontrado cara a cara de nuevo, era un te amo.

—No llores Gil Da Ran, yo lo sentí, está bien, solo tomó la decisión de no continuar, estaba en su derecho.

—Lo sé, pero también le amé y él me llevó hacia ti, le deseaba lo mejor.

—Yo… volveré. Deseo verte, pero necesito algo de tiempo. Mis padres están inconsolables y sorprendidos por mi presencia en sus vidas. Debo llorar a ese hermano que conocí de esa forma tan extraña.

—Tómate tu tiempo. Pero regresa pronto, que no sea demasiado.

—Regresaré, lo juro…

Ella tímidamente soltó de su interior lo que quería contarle, llena de una emoción indescifrable, porque lo ocurrido aunque resultaba natural en la mayoría de los casos, en el suyo representaba un enigma que tardaría toda una vida en descifrar.

—Regresa antes de que nazca tu hijo… el hijo de Seo Yoon Yae.

Silencio, sorpresa, alegría.

Él reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Un hijo con Gil Da Ran, la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido, un hijo de su espíritu y del cuerpo de Seo Yoon Jae. Un hijo, de alguna manera, de ambos. Con esa única mujer que habían amado.

Quizá allí estaba el sentido del milagro, de alguna manera lo habían hecho posible ellos, los tres.

—Pensé que era imposible amarte más, pero lo hago. Les amo a ambos, mi hijo, es maravilloso. Gracias Gil Da Ran, por amarnos a ambos, por perpetuarlo a él a través de mi propio hijo. Volveré, pronto. Ahora mismo si es posible.

Y con esa promesa colgaron, él volvería pronto, y ella esperaría lo que fuera necesario.

Y Seo Yoon Jae, se había ido, pero no del todo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_**Nota de autora: (Ahhh amo esta parte)**_

_**A mí me tienen más cerca que a las hermanas Hong para apedrearme, jajaja.**_

_**Como verán, respeté el deseo de las hermanas Hong de que Gil Da Ran no apareciera junto al Kang Kyung Joon joven al final, el contrato de ****Shin Won Ho **__**no cubría la escena final, ni en la versión original ni en la mía. **_

_**Bueno esta fue una katarsis, mi intención es dar una versión propia, de seguro habrá mil posibilidades más, pero quise dar la mía, y todo nace mi admiración y respeto por Gong Yoo, maravilloso en todos los aspectos.**_

_**¿Cursi? Pues sí, me encantan los finales cursis, algo truculento por cierto, esa idea del hijo me pareció tan retorcida desde el principio cuando la imaginé, que tenía que escribirla.**_

_**Por cierto, detesto las pérdidas de memoria como recurso argumentativo en dramas, novelas y en fin. ¿Se nota?**_

_**Perdonen cualquier error, esta historia no fue beteada, pero como este fandom es nuevo, no imagino que alguien querrá perseguirme por ello.**_

_**Les recuerdo, las amo. ¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
